emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1971 (9th May 1995)
Plot Ned tells Jack about the sportsmans dinner. He is looking forward to it. Chris meets Britt in the village. He is not impressed by her little joke. Nellie is still fretting about Tina. Frank asks Dave if he knows whether Kathy is going to accept the divorce settlement or not. Dave tells him that it is not fair to use him as a spy and Frank agrees. Terry gives Eric a ticket for the Farsley Rugby League Gala Benefit Sportsmans Dinner. He has booked the Village Hall. He mentions that there will be strippers at the do. Eric visits Chris at Mill Cottage and tells him that he has resigned from his position at the market and he is going to work from home. He wants Chris to design posters, flyers and headed notepaper. He is thinking of holding an antiques roadshow at the Village Hall. As Sarah arrives home with Victoria, she is being spied on - by Derek. Biff discusses fatherhood with Nick. He thinks that Tina has tricked Luke. Derek calls at the farm. Sarah realises who he is and is scared. She threatens him with a shotgun, but he insists that he just wants to know how Robert is. Jack arrives home and throws Derek off his land threatening to kill him if he comes near them again. Kim tells Dave to advise Kathy not to accept Frank and Chris's offer. He says it is nothing to do with him. Jack tells the police about Derek's visit. Scott and Roy are helping Zoe and Emma with their decorating. They are surprised when Emma likes modern music. Butch gets drunk in The Woolpack. Seth and Vic have a drinking competition. Kathy confides in Dave that she quite fancies opening a cafe with the money that she will get from Chris. He encourages her. Butch arrives at Hawkins Cottage in a drunken state. Jessica is on her own and scared. Butch gets violent, but doesn't touch Jess. He leaves her shaken. Vic arranges for Seth to help behind the bar at the Sportsmans dinner. Luke does not believe Jessica when she tells him that Butch has been round, but she tells him he broke down the door and threatened to rape her. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes